


clandestine

by hoegeta



Series: reasons why I'm going to hell [4]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, i will not be responsible for u scarring ur peacefully slumbering friends, just a lil sprinkling of it, please dont try this at home, takes place after the gold saucer date in the original
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoegeta/pseuds/hoegeta
Summary: Because, well, Aerith really shouldn’t be awake to hear this.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Series: reasons why I'm going to hell [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842454
Comments: 10
Kudos: 113





	clandestine

**Author's Note:**

> i just keep writing whos gonna stop me

When Tifa and Cloud came back from their date, they found only one empty bed available.

It isn’t a big deal. It shouldn’t be a big deal; they’ve slept in the same bed before. They didn’t think anything of it, had been too exhausted from the events of the day to really care about next to whom they slept. Often, Tifa would share a bed with Yuffie or Aerith, if need be. 

But Yuffie is in a room next door, snuggled into Vincent’s cape. And Aerith is very deeply asleep, splayed out, her limbs covering all expanses of the bed. Tifa hadn’t the heart to wake her. And there’s really no waking Aerith when she’s passed out, anyways. She sleeps heavily, almost like a boulder.

This fact relieves Tifa greatly. Because, well, Aerith really shouldn’t be awake to hear _this_.

“Is this okay?” Tifa asks, her voice a whisper, barely enough to break the silence. Cloud blinks at her, his hand coming around her thigh. 

“Y—yeah.”

As long as Aerith doesn’t wake up.

Tifa dips forward, places a tentative kiss on the edge of Cloud’s mouth. The date had been her idea, and all she had wanted was to spend time with him, to bathe in the twinkling lights and ambience and everything else the Gold Saucer had to offer. With him, because nowadays, they haven’t the chance to really breathe, much less be alone.

They aren’t alone now, not necessarily. But still, he ended up reaching for her as soon as she hit the bed. And she ended up on his lap, straddling him, her skirt bunched around her hips.

It’s fine. People do this after they go on dates, don’t they? She hasn’t really ever been on a date before, but perhaps a large part of her is happy her first was with him.

He kisses her this time, his lips lingering. She’s never really kissed before either, not like this. She hopes her inexperience isn’t obvious, and she lets him in when his tongue prods at the seal of her lips. It’s odd, his tongue tangling with hers, but Tifa likes it, feels a flood of warmth pool low in her belly, feels something hard rub against her thigh.

She pulls back, a bit breathless, liking the sting of her lips. She looks at him, his face drenched in moonlight, silver painted on a canvas of washed out colors. His eyes, brilliantly blue, freely blue, glowing green like the sky had the night they made their promise as kids. It’s funny, how long ago that was.

“Tifa.”

She kisses him again, drunken by the feeling of his lips.

Cloud brings her a little closer, his arms wrapping around her torso, her chest pressed against his. She moves her hips, and her center rubs against the tent in his fatigues. His mouth falls open, a low, guttural sound tumbling out.

There’s rustling, the shuffling of fabric, the creaking of a bed. They freeze, Tifa’s heart at a halt in her chest. 

Then, there’s a light, feminine snore. Tifa sighs in relief.

They shouldn’t be doing this. Of course they shouldn’t. But Tifa’s a little too far gone to stop now, a fire licking all down her veins, burning in her core. The tension hangs thickly between them, winding up her limbs taut, and she doesn’t think she’ll be satisfied until they both unravel.

Her palms slide down his abdomen, down the Soldier armor he always insists on wearing. Her fingers reach his belt, and she looks at him for permission before she unbuckles it.

“It’s okay,” he says quietly. Tifa undoes his belt, brings down his zipper, takes his cock into her hand. The gravity of it all crashes upon her now, and she feels her face come alight in a hot flush. She’s on top of him, kissing him and touching him, all while Aerith is asleep in a bed not far away. 

For some reason, the fact that Aerith is here, the danger of it, the risk of being caught, it eggs Tifa on. Is she discovering a new kink?

Cloud’s breath comes out of his throat in fragmented puffs, and Tifa relishes in the way his eyes go unfocused, his lower lip trembling. She’s never done this before, but she wraps her hands around him, stroking him. He’s hard, and she runs the very tip of her finger down the protruding vein, swipes her thumb along the bead of precum on the head. His hands mold against her hips, fingers flirting down to her panties, sliding over the damp fabric. She wiggles a bit, embarrassed at how aroused she has gotten after just a few kisses and touches.

He moves her panties to the side, and she bites back a moan when he sinks a single finger inside her. She’s only done this to herself in the past, but somehow, his touch feels a thousand times better, her senses heightened, her nerves flaring off with every little breath, with every little jerk. Her grip on his cock loosens as he curls his finger upwards, brushing against the rough patch of skin inside her, her favorite spot.

She gasps, his name falling off her lips without her consent. And he hurries to cover her mouth with his palm, his eyes widened.

Tifa looks to the left. Aerith is still, too quiet.

Then, there’s the telltale snore. Tifa can breathe again.

“Stay quiet,” Cloud orders, his voice harsh, a honeyed husk that rumbles down her spine. His palm moves, and his fingertips flirt at her lips. She takes them into her mouth, suckling on them, and no matter how bashful she is, she can’t break his gaze, feels mesmerized, captured by Mako eyes. 

He slides another finger into her, her walls wet and welcoming around him. The hilt of his palm moves up and rubs against her clit, and she throws her head back, her eyelids falling closed. His fingers inside her, his palm rubbing her clit, Tifa basks in the pleasure, the tension within her building and building. She feels desperate, rolling her hips into his hand, grinding her clit against him in just the way she likes. Soon she can’t take it, her orgasm sneaking up and crashing over her without warning. Tifa comes long and hard on his fingers, his name caught on her tongue. 

“Cloud, _Cloud_ , oh my god—”

He covers her mouth again as he rubs at her through her high, her body trembling, her hands holding onto his shoulders for leverage. The tension uncoils, spills all over his hand, and she tries to catch her breath, to remember her name, to gather her wits.

Cloud withdraws his fingers, holds them to her lips. She laps at her own arousal with her tongue, then takes his fingers into her mouth to suck. He chances a glance at Aerith, looks relieved to find her still asleep.

“She’s a _really_ heavy sleeper.”

Tifa agrees. But that’s good for them, isn’t it?

Cloud’s still hard, leaking against his stomach, and Tifa takes him into her hands again. She wonders what it’d be like to have him inside her. The thought brings heat to the tips of her ears, fuels the fire burning within her. She wants him inside her, wants him to pound into her until she sees stars.

But not _now_ , when their friend is sleeping in the same room. There will be time for that later, she hopes.

Tifa pumps his cock up and down, her mouth searching for his. He kisses her messily as she touches him, brings him to his own release. She sighs into his mouth when his hands come over her breasts, moving her tank top out of the way, his fingertips pinching at her nipples. There was no time to fully undress.

“Tifa,” he pants, and she likes the way her name sounds on his tongue, sweet and laced in urgency. “Fuck, _Tifa_.”

Cloud comes in no time, his body going rigid, his head falling against the headboard behind him. Tifa watches him, thinks he looks so pretty when he’s coming apart, spilling all over her hand. His body shudders, his lips parted, red bled into the highs of his cheeks. Tifa lifts her clean hand, brushes the matted hair away from his eyes.

She brings her other hand to her mouth, licks all his cum off her skin. He’s entranced by the sight. It’s mind-boggling, just how needy she is for him. So needy that she did all of that with him while their friend is sleeping in the same room. And they didn’t even _care_.

Tifa’s sure that this is one of her kinks. She’d die of embarrassment if anyone else ever knew.

Cloud kisses her softly on her forehead before settling into the bed with her, his arms coming around her. She likes this, feels safe and serene in his embrace. Sleep sneaks up on her now, weighing down her eyelids. She’s tired but satisfied. She didn’t expect their date to end up in this way, but she’s not complaining.

As she drifts off into her dreamland, she notices the silence. The absence of a light, feminine snore.

She doesn’t dwell on it.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3


End file.
